


奥尔提西假日

by partialeclipse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partialeclipse/pseuds/partialeclipse
Summary: 普隆普特烧坏了脑子





	奥尔提西假日

**Author's Note:**

> 一些文中没有涉及的设定：  
> 1.在救出诺克提斯救出普隆普特之后他俩就互表心意在一起了  
> 2.背景是诺克提斯在水晶中呆了十年，四个人穿越回十年后  
> 3.四个人都有十年间的记忆

“Noct, 快看！是水神！”普隆普特拿着相机兴奋地跑了出去，“啊——太大啦——无论是第几次看到他都觉得好震——撼——啊——”  
俾斯麦庞大的身躯掀起的巨浪像是阵雨落在甲板上，普隆普特没来得及躲进船舱，“啊啊差一点！差一点相机就被淋到了！”光顾着护着相机，从头到尾被淋得直滴水。  
“把衣服脱下来吧，这样会感冒的。”伊格尼斯打开抽屉，本以为会有替换的衣物。  
“啊那件衣服上次我拿走了，忘了放回去。”诺克特脱下了外套，“穿这个吧。”  
鱼儿总在水神出没的地方扎堆，普隆普特一开始还饶有兴致地数着这是第几条上钩的口粮，接下来便被阳光烘得睡意阵阵，醒来的时候已经在回水都的路上了。  
“诶……鞋子还有点湿，明天干得了吗？”  
“今天晚上不下雨就可以。”  
“你也可以在旅馆里歇一天。”格拉迪奥笑着揶揄。  
“明明什么都没做 ，但是累得要命，好像被人打了一顿。”普隆普特小声地抱怨，吃饭的时候也困恹恹的没有胃口。“好困呀。”枕在诺克特的肩膀上，就连收集完情报着凤尾船回旅馆这么点时间都撑不住。  
诺克提斯温柔地捏了捏他的手：“到了，去旅馆睡。” 

一切就像是旅途刚开始的样子，就像是所有的错乱与不合理都被拨正了的样子，没有人在这里提起过诺克提斯缺席的十年，也没有人提起过那个被黑暗笼罩着的世界。  
众人小心翼翼地守护着这一片镜花水月。只有匆匆路过立着婚纱的橱窗时，才会被普隆普特不经意流露出的悲伤神色打碎。  
像是之前的那些夜晚一样，诺克提斯今晚也一样的毫无睡意。大概是在水晶之中沉睡了太久，久到开始贪恋留在这里的每分每秒。过了十二点，细细的雨滴飘落下来，空气中泛起一股潮湿的味道。诺克提斯靠在阳台的的栏杆上，看着奥缇西最后那点零星的灯光也熄灭，只有海水孤独拍打堤岸，整座水都都融入黑暗。

“诺克托……你睡了吗……”轻轻地叩门声打破这片寂静，明明是闯入者，却又小心翼翼，“……诺克特……”  
开门的时候普隆普特正打算离开。  
诺克提斯撑着门把他拉了回来：“进来吧。”  
普隆普特跌跌撞撞，怀里还抱着一个枕头：“我把你吵醒了吗？”  
“没有，我还没睡。”诺克托轻声地在他耳边安抚，普隆普特的耳朵有些烫，靠近的时候都能感受到体温。  
大概是没想到诺克托会开门，普隆普特现在反而有些不知所措，“别担心，伊格尼斯和格拉迪奥也没有被你吵醒。怎么了？”床头灯打开，暖暖的淡黄色光线将普隆普特裹住，这时诺克托才发现他连鞋子都没有穿。  
诺克提斯坐在床沿，指尖无意间碰到发梢，那里满是冰凉的汗水。  
“想做。”普隆普特说完脸就红了个透，低下头不敢看诺克托，淡金色的睫毛在暖光下投出一片阴影。  
“你是不是发烧了？”  
“没有。”普隆普特摇头，“就是想做。”说完便咬住了嘴唇，像是突然才意识到自己在说一些不该说的话。  
诺克提斯贴了贴他热得不寻常的额头。而对自己的健康状况毫无自觉的普隆普特觉得自己得到了回应，环住诺克提斯的脖子，在路西斯王子为他探体温的时候不安分地寻找着最舒服的接吻的姿势。  
诺克托没有拒绝，手掌轻轻地压着普隆普特的脖子，将急切地情人拥住，抓在手里仔仔细细地安抚。  
嘴里的温度也烫得很，诺克提斯隐约能体会到他的焦躁，像是哄孩子一样一下一下地拍着他的后背。生病中的普隆普特格外粘人，分开的时候也是黏黏糊糊，追逐着诺克托温柔的唇舌。普隆普特把脸埋在诺克提斯的颈窝，就像是一只迷路的雏鸟终于找到了自己的巢。不易察觉的惊慌逐渐消散在王子低声的耳语之中，”是不是做噩梦了？“  
普隆普特轻哼了一声，睫毛的尾端扫过王子的肩胛骨，引得诺克提斯心底一阵轻颤。“待会儿睡在这里就好了，我会照顾你的。”  
背后的睡衣大片地被汗水洇湿，现在变得冰凉，贴着普隆普特的不由自主轻颤着的脊背。诺克提斯托起他的脸，昏暗的灯光下很容易便会忽略他脸上的泪痕，和泛红的眼角。“我去给你拿药。”  
“别走。”带着鼻音，像撒娇。刚才搂着诺克托的时候普隆普特攥着拳，直到急急忙忙挽留的时候才发现他的手也是冰冰凉凉，手心满是汗水。不想被诺克提斯发现，触到诺克提斯的肌肤的时候普隆普特便慌忙地缩回了手，又可怜巴巴地攥住诺克提斯的衣角，像是慌慌张张地想要藏起自己的脆弱。  
普隆普特满心都做好了被拒绝的准备。这样有点太过分，有点无理取闹，有点不合时宜。诺克提斯握住了他的手，在他瑟缩的时候也把他抓在手里，丝丝缕缕的温热，通过指尖熨贴着普隆普特的心。“我马上就会回来的，prom。”手被握在手里的感觉已经够好，吻又落下来，落在普隆普特的手腕上。常年被小心翼翼遮住的条码暴露在灯光下，最软弱的地方袒露在最喜欢的人面前，稍微一不小心便会让他遍体鳞伤。但是诺克托用他的整颗心把他捧起，珍重得让他觉得甚至有些太过。  
外面的雨绵密，微凉的风里带着海水的腥味。颈窝的温热马上就被吹散，诺克提斯加快了脚步。

也许我配不上，也许诺克提斯只是在忍耐，下一瞬间就会耐心殆尽，转身离去。  
诺克提斯离开之后，原本充满了安全感的旅店的狭小房间突然又变的空空荡荡，普隆普特只觉得一阵眩晕，脑袋抵着身后的软垫呻吟。滴答的钟声也变得令人烦躁，咬着自己的手指不让自己歇斯底里地吵醒就睡在隔壁的其他人。指尖的疼痛到了难以忍耐的程度，普隆普普特觉得自己快要崩溃，睁开眼睛眼前也是一片漆黑，过了好一会儿才缓过来，暖黄色的灯光照亮的范围很小，心底的恐惧蔓延，普隆普特把像是举着一团摇摇欲坠的烛火在黑暗之中行进，稍有不慎便会跌入无边的黑暗。

开门的声音吓坏了普隆普特，急急忙忙地翻找纸巾，普隆普特缩成一团，害怕诺克提斯的质问他的眼泪。  
但是还好，诺克提斯没有。  
当诺克提斯坐在他身边然后轻轻把他搂住的时候，普特普特从心底感到抱歉，抱歉自己好像消耗了王子所有的耐性，也许诺克提斯再粗糙一点地对待他他会感到更好受一些。  
“吃药。”诺克托握着他的手摇了摇，把他拉回现实。  
“可以先做一次吗？就一次……”普隆普特哀求——尽管连他自己都觉得不合时宜。“……求你了……”  
王子还没来得及说点什么，普隆普特撑着自己的身体，跪坐在诺克斯提的身边小声地在他耳边哀求：“求你求你求你……”红晕在脸上宕开。  
“prom，你在发烧。”普隆普特身下的欲望随着他撒娇般的哀求一下一下地蹭着诺克提斯，诺克提斯应该拒绝他的。  
“可是这样的话……”普隆普特的目光飘忽，察觉到诺克提斯的关切目光，下半句说得含糊，“里面应该会很舒服。”  
诺克提斯撩开耷拉在他额头的被汗水打湿的头发，如果是拒绝的话，这也太温柔了点。“……就一次……”普隆普特带着哭腔，绝望地压抑住自己的啜泣。  
“就一次。”诺克提斯叹了口气，“你要是不舒服的话就停下来。”

普隆普特跨坐到诺克提斯的腿上的时候才发觉诺克提斯下面也抬了头，“还好不是我一个人。”普隆普特默默地想。  
搂着普隆普特的时候诺克托能感觉到他身体的轻颤，诺克提斯把他搂紧了一些，想要感受得多一些，想要给他的爱再多一些。  
脱下自己汗湿的睡衣，汗水已经收住，整个身体都从里往外透着热气，皮肤又是冰凉，诺克提斯拉起薄薄的被子把他裹住。  
明明是满心的欢喜，抽泣的感觉却依然没有止住，迫切地索吻，牙齿也撞在王子的嘴唇上，血腥味在普隆普特的嘴里蔓延开来，普隆普特全身都僵硬，推开诺克提斯，查看他的伤口。“抱歉……诺克托……”  
“没关系。”诺克托安抚着普隆普特的惊慌，“prom，看着我，prom……”看着普隆普特的眼眶逐渐湿润，诺克提斯愈加温柔。  
“对不起……”  
“这没什么prom，因为我爱你。”雨声逐渐变大，但这并不妨碍普隆普特把诺克托的话听得真切。  
“我也是。”小声又坚定，偏过头把诺克托嘴角的血痕舔去。

诺克提斯用下巴蹭了蹭他的脸，年轻的脸庞上没有胡子，把普隆普特逗得终于扬起了嘴角。  
雨声像是牢笼，将黑暗中的两只小小野兽困住。  
低头看着诺克提斯往下落下一连串的亲吻，普隆普特捂紧了自己的嘴，压抑着溢出的呻吟。乳尖光是被衣物蹭到就受不了，他的情人却周到地照顾了周围所有的地方，唯独漏掉了那里。普隆普特挺腰，想要引起他的注意。  
他却不解风情的抬起头，看着普隆普特一脸快要哭出来的表情，诺克托还要逗他：“prom，你这里好软啊。”手指在乳晕的周围揉揉捏捏，“好像会有东西流出来呢……”  
普隆普特吞咽下呻吟，一言不发，只是难耐地摇了摇头。  
所有的忍耐都在最敏感的地方被吮吸的时候崩塌，普隆普特的回应太过热情，就算是捂住自己的嘴巴都没法压下声音。诺克提斯不得不停下来：“嘘，你会把伊格尼斯吵醒的。”  
普隆普特噤声，明明期待得不得了，一想到明天还要和伊格尼斯来一场单独谈话，便紧闭了双眼努力平息自己的喘息。这样的反应让诺克提斯觉得太可爱，明明已经长大了那么多，却还是害怕伊格尼斯家长式的管教。

牢笼之中，困兽相互依偎着，用体温与纠缠的气息安慰对方。  
普隆普特缺乏安全感的内心被诺克提斯轻柔的爱抚填满。  
"诺克托，够了……" 差不多所有的地方都被烙上亲吻，温情点燃的情欲，又被灼热的体温煽起，普隆普特挺腰，想要他多碰一碰。  
被烧得晕晕乎乎的普隆普特才发现自己在被子里光着身体，诺克提斯连衬衫都只是解开了扣子。  
"诺克托怎么连衣服都没脱，好像只有我一个人想做……"普隆普特慢吞吞地解着诺克托的腰带，手指这么凉，一点都不想被诺克托知道，只能小心地找着角度，带着随时可能会被拒绝的担忧普隆普特喃喃自语着。  
"谁说的？"   
"诶？" 这才发现自己不小心把心里想的都说了出来。  
"明明是你动作太慢，" 诺克提斯就着他的冰凉的手，解开纽扣，"等你等得我都快疯了。"  
"嗯……" 双手都被握住，想要逃跑却没有退路。  
"可以帮帮我吗，普隆普特，好想要啊。"诺克托把他的手放在自己的硬物上，手掌的冰凉触感让他想起在去往北国的列车上，和亚丹对峙时的酷寒。  
还好最后普隆普特回来了，完好无损地回到了自己的身边。诺克提斯不能原谅那个把他推下车的自己，哪怕是因为中了亚丹的幻术。普隆普特却仅仅是害怕自己没有担心过他。

怎么可能啊。

那个时候诺克提斯才真正的看清，普隆普特在自己心里的位置，他是谁也不能代替的存在。救下伤痕累累的普隆普特时，他深藏在眼底的悲戚与脆弱，嬉笑之间瞒得过伊格尼斯和格拉迪奥，却瞒不了诺克提斯。  
普隆普特纤细又敏感，却又将自己所有的小情绪隐藏在不着调的表象下。只是因为诺克提起和他在一起的时间足够的长，才有机会发现他的刻意掩饰，还有那些不经意暴露的脆弱。路西斯的王子默默地在心里发誓，将来自己一定会毫无保留地他传达自己的爱。

诺克提斯鼻尖蹭了蹭普隆普特的下巴：“等你回去了最好把胡子都剃掉。”  
普隆普特轻笑两声：“你不喜欢吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“那你怎么现在才说。”  
交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，“你好烫啊prom，”  
突然声音提高了一个八度：“可是你已经答应我了！”普隆普特撇着嘴，做爱就是现在他唯一的小小心愿，诺克提斯要是拒绝他的话他也许会奔溃，眨眼的时候泪珠挂到睫毛上，低下头摇摇欲坠。普隆普特手上的动作不耐烦起来，粗鲁地扯着诺克托的扣子。  
诺克提斯用拇指撇去他的眼泪，“我会的我会的，不要着急，我去拿润滑剂……”  
承诺再三，普隆普特却没有起身让他走，好像在怀疑他回来的时候手上拿的不会是避孕套和润滑剂而是体温计和退烧冲剂。  
路西斯的王子也有束手无策的时候，比如面对难得闹脾气的恋人而不知道怎么安抚。  
“别走……”普隆普特说得太小声，小到差不多都被外面的雨点盖住。“你可以直接……”接下来的话仿佛难以启齿，普隆普特的脸应该不能变得再红了。  
他看了看诺克提斯，咬着嘴唇拉过他的手放在自己的后穴。  
那里也是湿淋淋的一片，汗水顺着脊背落进股沟，又和从内里溢出来的润滑液混在一起。“可以直接做啊，”明明自己引导着王子的手指探进去，普隆普特身子却像是不受自己的控制一般，颤抖得厉害。  
低垂着头不敢看诺克提斯，嘴上倒是坦荡得很：“三根手指也可以，你那里也可以。”

诺克提斯觉得自己下面又硬了一点，倒抽了口气，脑中不断小声地告诉自己：“想想路西斯鲶鱼、克拉格尖吻鲈和科姆切里鳟……”

像是要向诺克提斯证明他说的话，普隆普特握着诺克托的分身，就急着往自己后面送。但是越是着急就越是做不好，连大腿内侧都开始变得汗津津。  
“诺克托……”求助的眼神，还有里面的千百种委屈，王子觉得自己的理智正在遭受挑战。  
长长地叹了口气，握着自己的分身慢慢插入。  
“嗯……”普隆普特的手也被温柔握住，明明是自己做着主导，插入的时候却还是抖得停不下来。  
“疼吗？”  
普隆普特嘴唇咬得发白，话也说不出来，只是一个劲儿的摇头。诺克提斯搂住他的腰，想让他停一停，他却丝毫不配合，扭动着身子挣脱他的臂膀，将诺克托的下面整根吞入。  
00然后才餍足地靠在诺克提斯的肩头，轻轻地啃咬他的肩膀。  
“你梦到什么了？”  
“没有。”  
“你不想告诉我吗？”  
颤抖和喘息慢慢平复下来，普隆普特也好像冷静了下来，诺克提斯轻轻地晃了晃他，他的后穴比平时热得多，随着呼吸吞咽着诺克提斯分身。  
“嗯……”普隆普特转过头去咬他的耳朵，从耳垂到耳廓，然后在他耳边轻轻地说，“里面是不是很舒服？”  
“我爱你，prom。”诺克提斯的手指捋过他的头发，要是贴得近一点就能感觉到头皮轻微的跳动，不问也知道普隆普特现在肯定头疼得厉害。“你要是什么时候想告诉我的话……”  
普隆普特不想让他往下说，便递上自己薄薄的嘴唇。  
这个姿势不是很费力，只是每次动的时候好像都让普隆普特觉得受不了，不敢发出更大的声音，呻吟全被堵在喉咙，实在是痛苦。  
不过当诺克提斯咬住他的乳尖的时候，普隆普特还是没有忍住，小小地尖叫出声。王子知道要怎么挑起他欲望，也知道他身体的所有敏感的地方，还有那些微妙的力道。这时，牙齿的啮咬就变成了甜蜜折磨。  
普隆普特抓着他的头发，却不敢下手太重，只能挺腰，自己默默承受。越来越大的动作把身下的床单都弄得皱巴巴，紧绷的大腿曲线和愈发抑制不住的呻吟，都在提醒着他的情人现在觉得很满足。  
原本勉强还算是普隆普特掌握的节奏统统地被打乱了，诺克提斯扶着他的腰，找寻着让他的小情人觉得舒服的地方。  
那个地方很好找——只要掌握了普隆普特的那些想藏都藏不了的小习惯——带着鼻音的呻吟、难以忍耐，像是拒绝似的摇头、还有蜷曲的脚趾……  
发着烧的普隆普特比平时更加的脆弱：“不行了……诺克托……”身体细微地颤抖着，却不想被诺克提斯发现了，拼劲全力想要抑制住，脖子到肩胛的肌肉都绷得紧紧的。  
前端溢出液体，节奏被王子主动的顶撞打乱。普隆普特咬着嘴唇，差不多忘记了自己还有一种叫做“呼吸”的本能。  
“呜……不行……”  
诺克提斯的手掌温温热热，握住了普隆普特硬挺的地方，手臂环着他的腰，把他圈在自己的怀里不让他逃走。滑腻的液体不一会儿便弄得满手都是。  
高烧和快感，最敏感的地方都被诺克提斯照顾着，普隆普特脑中像是有万千的头绪，却都捋不出一个开头，只想跟着随波逐流。  
“等一下……我要出来……”王子说的时候有些气喘吁吁。  
普隆普特闭着眼睛，带着不满地哼了一声：“嗯？”下一瞬间就要跌入山崖，现在却被浮木生生挡住。普隆普特觉得委屈。  
“忘了避孕套。”  
“那你就忘了它。”普隆普特小声地说。  
诺克提斯抱着他软绵绵的腰：“清理起来会很麻烦的p rom。”像是哄孩子一样地安抚他。  
普隆普特觉得自己就像是国庆日的烟火，精心地设计了制作了准备了火都点起来了却被屋外的细雨淋得哑了火，满肚子的委屈被病痛放大。  
头晕晕乎乎，整个人都像是在一堆棉花里游泳，脸颊滚烫，身体却冷到颤抖止都止不住。为了不让诺克提斯知道，自己已经拼尽了全身的力气里忍耐。委屈涌上心头，普隆普特像是被高烧赋予了特权，不管不顾地冲着诺克提斯大喊大叫起来：“你射在里面不就好了！”  
这话一说出口就让普隆普特追悔莫及：自己好像从来从来从来没有这样和诺克提斯说过话，哪怕他真的惹自己生了气的时候；伊格尼斯和格拉迪奥也可能被自己吵醒；诺克提斯好像会生气，也许他们的关系就到今晚为止。

“反正是最后一次。”这样想着，像是要把这些年积攒的委屈全都发泄出来似的，普隆普特哭得声嘶力竭。  
哽咽的时候后穴也本能地痉挛着，吞咽诺克提斯的分身。“我就是……”把诺克提斯的手放在因为抽泣起起伏伏的胸口，“我就是想要你……”原本就快要高潮的身体受不起一点儿撩拨，普隆普特不让他起身，就这这个姿势继续做他们没有完成的事。  
后悔、恐惧、还有满腹委屈，普隆普特泪眼朦胧，手指触到光耀之戒的时候心仿佛是要被硬掰成两半。

精液的温度比想象中的还要凉，射进去的时候普隆普特抽噎着哆嗦了一下，蜷曲着脚趾仿佛已经不能承受更多。  
高潮过后整个人没了力气，忧虑又蒙上心头，普隆普特不确定自己是不是马上就回被诺克提斯送回自己的房间，还是可以继续靠在他的胸口休息一小会儿。颤抖着捧起诺克提斯的手，满足又绝望，亲了亲戴着戒指地方。  
泪水沾满了诺克提斯的手。  
又有许多深情的吻，把这些泪水带走。  
诺克提斯开口想说点什么，普隆普特害怕地一句话也不想听，推开路西斯的王子，然后把自己整个裹在了被子里，嚎啕大哭起来。  
诺克提斯起身，唯一的热源也从身边消失。普隆普特的耳边只有窗外瓢泼的雨声。—

————  
“诺克托？”伊格尼斯穿着睡衣站在门外，“怎么了？”  
“普隆普特发烧了。”诺克提斯随手披了件浴袍，被伊格尼斯上上下下地打量了一遭。  
“你不应该在这个时候……”  
诺克提斯显然不想在房门口和伊格尼斯讨论这类经验：“……我知道……”  
伊格尼斯叹了口气，给了他一个谴责的目光。  
“我会把他哄好的。”  
“希望如此。”  
————-

普隆普特总算是冷静了一点点，泪水汗水和精液，整个人都像是被泡在了水里。突然意识到了什么，普隆普特急急忙忙地从床上起身，高烧的虚脱感却搞得他眼前一黑，脚下踉跄。  
“你去哪儿？”还好被抱了满怀，“把药喝了。”  
甜甜的糖浆递到嘴边，普隆普特觉得这个温度最好永远都不要退下去，要是这样就能留住诺克托最后的温柔的话。  
“精液从里面……出来，好像把被子弄脏了……”一句话说得断断续续，时不时被抽泣抽泣打断。  
诺克提斯把杯子一放，横抱起浑身都湿漉漉，双腿都打颤的情人，恨不得给他一百倍的宠爱，嘴上还是要埋怨：“我跟你说了内射的话……”  
这话又触到了普隆普特的泪水开关，眼看着一汪的泪水，又在眼眶里打转。  
“我爱你。”  
……  
“我爱你。”  
……  
“我爱你。”说了三次，普隆普特才回过神  
“真的吗？”  
浴缸的水温正正好好，普隆普特抱着诺克托，像是树懒一样不肯撒手。  
“我爱你，你要是想听的话。”  
“嘘……那你不要再说了。”普隆普特捂住诺克托的嘴。  
“嗯？”  
“我怕你今天就把我这辈子的我爱你说完。”普隆普特吸了吸鼻子：“我还以为你会和我分手。”  
“我会因为你不想我用避孕套和你分手吗？”  
奇奇怪怪的话。  
不过事情好像的确是这样的。  
普隆普特被诺克提斯逗乐。  
“我爱你。”轻轻的吻落在他红红的鼻尖，“这句话怎么说得腻呢。”  
////

 

“今天天气好好哦，”感冒终于好了，在旅店百无聊赖地玩了一个礼拜手机游戏，“诺克托、诺克托，要去钓鱼吗？”  
“去渔场钓吧。”伊格尼斯扶了扶眼镜。  
“诶……”普隆普特后知后觉，在企图掩饰什么的诺克提斯和神色严肃的伊格尼斯之间来回看了看，脸嘭地一下就变得通红。  
对此一无所知的格拉迪奥：“哦，你的脸好红哦，不会又是发烧吧？”

“所以……你梦到了什么？”诺克提斯问道。  
“……”像是在说什么难以启齿的事情，普隆普特沉默了一会儿，从后面抱住诺克提斯，把头埋在他的后颈，闷闷地声音从身后传来：“我起床，却怎么都找不到你。问遍了所有的人，大家都不知道你究竟去了哪里。”  
“……”  
又是好一阵的沉默，腰间的手臂收紧，“我找你找了好久好久，才想起来……你已经……”

游鱼跃起，将无风无浪的湖面搅得满是涟漪。


End file.
